


Going Our Own Way

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: I was completely in love with the very canon relationship between Nick and Troy. They have a chemistry that begs for a different ending than the one they received. It was so easy to write this and I wish I could have gone on and on and on, but alas I need to stop or it will end up being a monster fic. Might just add to it later. I don't know. It's so awesome. I never knew I could write TWD in a fic. I hope you like it.





	Going Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



_“You don’t owe Troy, you like him. You share the same self-destruction.”_ Alicia had said that to Nick and he felt that it was true but only a part of it. 

Troy had come to him and warned him. Something about the way he did, Nick couldn’t just ignore him. And the way he looked. Something was wrong. More than the herd of walkers coming towards the ranch. Troy was off, more than usual. Nick wanted to go to him and finding him wasn’t as simple as he thought it would be. Nothing was. Everything they did was like climbing uphill at all times. 

Jake died. Everyone left was heading for the Dam, Alicia was heading off on her own. The world was continuing to fall apart a little at a time. He couldn’t help but feel similar to Alicia. Being around a lot of people endangered her. Maybe it would be easier to be on your own. Safer. Or to be with someone you trusted. Someone who had your back and you had theirs. It wasn’t easy to find that person and in all honesty, he didn’t know why he trusted Troy so much. Troy had given them every reason to not trust him. Yet… he trusted him. 

They left Alicia where she needed to be and started heading for the Dam to meet Nick’s mom and everyone else. The truck had gas, more than enough to get there but was it where they wanted to go? Was it where Nick wanted to go? He couldn’t help but think that it was a mistake. There was something in his gut telling him that if they went there it was going to end badly. 

Nick looked at Troy. “Pull over.” 

“Why?” Nick asked. 

“Just do it, please.” The forboding Nick was feeling was eating at his gut and he needed out of the truck. 

Troy looked at Nick with a doubtful expression but did what he asked without asking again. When Nick jumped out and began to cough, Troy got out as well. 

Nick was doubled over. The knot in his stomach was clenching as if it was going to bring up the little bit of food he had in him. 

“We shouldn’t go to the Dam,” he said after the dry heaves passed and left him with an acidy taste in his mouth. 

Troy stood less than a foot away from Nick. He reached out and laid a hand on his back. “Madison is expecting you. She won’t like you not being there, especially with Alicia doing what she’s doing.” 

Nick jerked his shoulder to dislodge Troy’s hand and stood up. “What do you want, Troy?” Nick practically yelled. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the man.

“I just want…” Troy tried to sum up what he was thinking but it seemed to only sound pathetic. In his mind, he wanted to protect Nick. He wanted to survive. He wanted to… “Atone. I want to make up for the shit I’ve done. I want to survive, Nick. I want us to survive.” 

“What’s most important? Atonement? Or surviving? Because you can’t atone for the shit you’ve done. I can’t atone for the shit I’ve done.” Nick shook his head. He didn’t know where the anger came from but it was an improvement over the foreboding he felt moments ago.

“So you’re saying we both are basically fucked? Nothing we could do can ever fix what we did?” Troy asked. His own temper was starting to rise. 

“No, we can’t fix it. Those lives are gone and they aren’t coming back. Except as the walking dead and we’ll just kill them again as if the first time wasn’t enough!” Nick pushed Troy with the last word. Anger felt good.

Troy swung and hit Nick square on the jaw and he went down. His own anger was past boiling. “You think I don’t know that? But fuck if I wouldn’t do it all again. Does that make me a fucking monster? Yeah, I’m pretty sure it does. What could I ever do to make up for what I’ve done? Truth is nothing. I’m alive. You’re alive.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what he expected of Troy. But he couldn’t go to the Dam. Not when just the thought churned his stomach all over again. 

There was an all too familiar sound coming through the trees behind them and they both turned around. The strange raspy, gargling growl was something he dreamt about. Not nightmares, per se, more like a dream of life as it was. Killing the walking dead. 

“Right now I want to get out of here,” Troy said. 

“Fine, head north. We’re not going to the dam,” Nick said. Saying made his gut feel better but his heart clenched a little. He knew Alicia would soon join their mother even if she wasn’t feeling it at the moment. But he wouldn’t. He hoped that maybe someday he would meet up with them again, now just wasn’t the time. 

Troy shot him a look and tilted his head before heading back for the driver’s side of the truck. He started the truck just as the first of the walking dead cleared the tree line. He proceeded forward until they came to the next intersection that would take them north. 

“Where are we going?” Troy asked. 

“I’ve always wanted to see Colorado. How about you?” Nick smiled. His jaw hurt but he didn’t care. This was the right path for them. 

“Colorado?” Troy asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, Colorado.” Nick sighed and leaned back. 

“Okay. We need to stop for supplies. Clothes especially. Going to be getting cold there soon. Would suck to die of hypothermia after surviving walkers, people and me,” Troy said. He didn’t look at Nick to see the look he was giving him. 

Nick smiled. “Stop where you want to. I’m gonna sleep.”

\------------------------------

The truck slowed and Nick woke to the change of sound in the engine. It was nearing dark. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere in Utah. Only got about four, five-gallon gas cans left. Need to either find gas or hitchhike the rest of the way to Colorado. I think your legs will get us further than mine,” Troy joked.

Nick laughed. “Thought I saw you checking them out before.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Troy nodded ahead of them. “There’s a farm up here. Saw a sign for farm hands needed pointing in this direction. Working farm should have its own gas supply. Might need to fight for it though.”

“Or… we could work for it. I’m not opposed to that,” Nick said. 

“Or… we could just steal it.” Troy smiled with only half his mouth. It was like a crooked smile and Nick sighed. It was his mischievous smile. He learned that. 

“Guess we won’t know sitting in the truck,” Nick said as they pulled up to the farm. It was pretty big. The main house was situated about a hundred yards from the barn and stables. There weren’t any horses in sight though. 

“Well,” Troy said and pointed to the water pump in the front yard of the house. 

“Freshwater would be nice,” Nick couldn’t help but think of a bath. 

Nick jumped out of the truck and unlatched the gate. After Troy drove through he shut the gate and latched it again. He looked down the line of fence and couldn’t see where it ended but didn’t see any breaks in the fence. It was getting too dark to see too far. He climbed back in the cab of the truck. 

“Kinda hope there’s no trouble. We’re going to need to wait for morning to go rummaging around the farm for supplies. Can’t see much out here.” Nick settled in his seat right when Troy kicked the truck back in gear. 

“You can’t be tired. You’ve slept the last five hours on and off,” Troy teased. “But I agree, I would rather not have to fight tonight.” 

Troy pulled up to the house, turned the truck and faced it towards the exit. “Cover me,” he said when they got out and put one of the gas cans in the truck. “In case we need a quick exit.” 

Nick nodded and pulled his Colt and kept as quiet as he could. He would have to rely on his hearing more than his sight for an incoming danger. Luckily walkers were a bit noisy. Humans, however, were able to be sneaky. 

Troy had his knife out but it would be shit against a human sneaking up on him. He trusted Nick to have his back though. He didn’t understand why. Nick killed his dad. That was something he’d thought about doing more than a couple of times. He was confused about it. He knew he should hate him for it. Hell, Nick had a lot to hate him for. But still, he trusted him with a gun in his hand while all he held was a knife and a gas can. 

It seemed like an eternity but he finally finished and closed the gas cap, locked it and put the empty gas can back in the bed of the truck. “Start with the house?” Troy asked. 

“Seems like a good idea. Stick together. No splitting up. That shit never works for the best,” Nick had seen too many movies to know how that would play out. 

“Sounds good,” Troy said and pulled his shotgun. 

The house was one of those ranch style homes. Single level, but wide as hell with a big front porch. The steps creaked a little under their weight as they went up slowly. Nick reached for the handle and looked back at Troy who nodded at him. There was still a little light left from the setting sun and they were going to need it. 

Nick turned the knob and it turned to his surprise. He pushed and the door gave way. He pushed it open quickly and stepped out of the way of Troy’s shotgun just in case there was someone or something behind the door waiting for them to enter. 

The door swung open to reveal a spacious living room. The furniture was neat, organized and had a layer of dust on all of it. “Clear,” he said and stepped in to hear Nick fall in step behind and shut the door. They entered the room back to back. Their eyes scanned every corner of the spacious living room to the left and dining room to the right. Straight ahead there was a hallway that must have led to the rest of the house. It went straight forward then teed off in both directions. 

“Dining room,” Nick said and they headed towards it to see the opening to a huge kitchen complete with a double stove, refrigerator, island with gas stove top but no humans, alive or dead.”Clear,” Nick said.

“Pantry,” Troy corrected. Nick hadn’t seen the closed door apparently and they made their way to the door. Once again, Nick opened it and stood clear of the shotgun. 

“Clear. But, wow…” Troy said with a smile. 

Nick peered in and saw stocked shelves with food and dry goods. His stomach gave an evil growl. Troy looked down. “Quiet that thing down. We still have rooms to clear.” 

Nick laughed. “I’ll try.”

Troy nodded to another door. It must have led to the hallway they saw. There was a latch on it and Troy locked it. “Let’s leave it locked. Keep it so we hear if anyone comes up behind us.” 

They both headed back around to head up the hallway at the opening. Across from the kitchen they found an empty guest bathroom and took the right side at the T and found two bedrooms. Along the walls were pictures of a family. Mom, Dad, and son. The pictures of the son progressed from school photos to what must have been the most recent. He was waving to the picture taker in front of a large university.

One of the bedrooms must have been the son’s room. It had pictures of friends around a mirror. A shelf for all the trophies he’d earned in his life and a black and gold pennant from CU. The other was a guest room. The room was nicely furnished and last on that side was a large bathroom. Everything was empty. They turned and headed back to the other end of the house which only housed a huge master bedroom with its own master bathroom. 

There was a note on the bedside table. _Stay here. Stay safe. There is food and electricity. We have solar power. We’ve gone to find our son._

Nick read it aloud and looked at Troy. “I don’t think they thought they were returning.” 

“Think there really is electricity?” Troy asked and walked to the light switch. 

“Lemme get the blinds,” Nick said. He didn’t want to attract any walkers. The fences seemed to go all the way around, but better safe than sorry. He pulled the blinds and then the heavy curtains. He turned and nodded to Troy. 

Troy said a silent prayer that it worked and flipped the switch. The lights flickered on. “Hell yeah, dibs on the shower.” 

“There’s more than one,” Nick said. 

“And you should know that there won’t be enough hot water for us both to take a shower at once.” His father's farm allowed for several showers at once but none were warm unless they were at the main house. 

Nick shook his head. “Take your shower. I’ll lock down the house, close blinds and find us some dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Troy said. A part of him thought he should go help, but he really wanted a shower and Nick left the room smiling so he supposed it was all good. 

Nick went back the way they came and closed all the blinds and curtains in each room. He made it back to the living room and dining room to find they even had the really heavy blackout curtains that the bedrooms did. He thought he should have been surprised. He thought all farmers got up at the ass crack of dawn but apparently, these guys valued their sleep. The kitchen, however, did not have blackout curtains and the window had a beautiful picture window in front of the sink. It took some rummaging around to find tin foil and some tape. He taped the foil to the window and finally turned the lights on in the kitchen. It was past sunset now with only the red glow on the horizon. 

With everything locked and all the windows locked, blinds drawn and curtains closed, Nick finally went back to the pantry. The pantry was the size of a walk-in closet. Both sides and the back wall were stocked with food. Everything was organized. On the right were all sorts of vegetables. Everything was in glass mason jars with the exception of a few store-bought things. Those were mostly sweets. Cookies and some wrapped Debbie cakes. He found tons of pasta and suddenly needed spaghetti. He also found the canned sauces and there was a row labeled mushroom tomato sauce. He chose that one and hoped the stove worked. He didn’t think it was gas. 

He found the pots, ran water and started the stove top which worked like a charm. By the time Troy came out dinner was ready on the dining room table. “You get to clean up after so I can shower.” 

“I can live with that,” Troy said. “Smells amazing.” He was dressed in clean jeans and a t-shirt. He’d found that the farmer was around the same build. Possibly a bit bulkier, he had to use one of the belts to cinch the waist. 

“There’s so much in that pantry. A lot of canned meat too. Do you think it’s any good?” Nick asked and sat down across from Troy. 

“If she was any good at Canning it should be good. From the looks of that pantry, she knew what she was doing.” Troy got up and grabbed them each a glass of water. 

“I should’ve thought of that,” Nick said. But he already had a mouthful and was groaning. “Oh my God, this is so good.” 

Troy tucked in and was soon just as content as Nick. They ate in relative silence aside from the sounds of contentment. “I never thought I would eat something that good in a while.”

“We should stay here,” Troy said. “After we look around tomorrow and see how we can fortify this place.”

Nick had been thinking the same thing while he cooked. The family was gone and the note kept ringing in his mind. _Stay here, stay safe._ It was in a woman’s handwriting. The mother. He nodded. “Close enough to Colorado,” he said. 

“There’s still a lot of clothes here. You can tell they took a good portion with them but left a lot. It was more like they packed for a trip than moving away.” Troy looked to the picture on the fireplace mantle. “The son looks closer to your size. I bet you’ll find some stuff you can wear.”

“Yeah, I’ll go check it out. You got dishes, right?” Nick pushed his chair back. 

“Yeah. Water heater might have kicked on now that we’re running the water.” Troy’s shower had been cold once he’d run the rust through the pipes. It was a shower and that was all that mattered. 

Nick nodded and headed for the son’s room and found some clothes he thought he could fit into. He threw them on the bed, found the towels and headed for the bathroom. It was nice and clean and the water was not hot. But it really didn’t matter. It was water and soap and getting all this crud off of him. 

After the shower, his skin was pretty red considering there was no hot water. He had scrubbed every inch he could reach more than a couple of times. Strange how it felt like he couldn’t get clean enough. He wondered if Troy felt the same way. He wasn’t fooling himself. The atonement thing was what Troy thought he _should_ be wanting. What he thought Nick thought he should do. Troy was a sociopath. He didn’t feel the same way about things that most people did. Nick was the opposite. He felt too much. That was why he was so easily addicted to drugs. 

Nick went back to the son’s room. He shook out the blankets, patted the pillows and climbed in between the sheet still wrapped in a towel. He couldn’t stop his brain but his body apparently decided it was done for the day. He slept before he knew he was sleepy.

\------------------------------

A rooster crowed and Nick rolled over. He blinked a couple of times and there was another crow. He groaned and opened his eyes. It was still dark. Too dark. His room was cast in darkness. Why the fuck would a rooster be crowing while it was still dark out? He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to go to the window. Curtains and blinds were still drawn though his light was out. He could only assume Troy had turned it out.

When he pulled back the curtains and drew up the blind he could see the faintest light coming from the east. The sky, for the most part, was still black but the horizon had a faint lightening of the sky. Not red or orange as of yet. Just lighter than the rest of the sky. 

“Good morning, sunshine. Or should I say it’s a full moon?” Troy asked looking at Nick’s white ass glowing in the dark room. 

Nick turned his head to see Troy with a big grin on his face. “Yeah, yeah,” he said and turned to find the clothes he’d laid on the bed the night before on the floor. He started getting dressed. “What are the chances there are some chickens to go with that rooster?” he asked while pulling the jeans on and tucking himself away. He hadn’t searched for underwear and it seemed silly now. 

“It’s possible. I started some coffee and figured after; we’ll start checking out the farm and see what’s of use here. I need to check the solar panels and you could see if we have some chickens still living and what the feed supply looks like.” Troy watched in amusement as Nick got dressed, seemingly nonplussed that Troy was watching. 

“Sounds good. I wouldn’t mind walking the perimeter fence…” Nick started.

“We’ll do that together. No need to get caught without backup,” Troy interrupted him. He didn’t want either of them too far from the house without the other. Could be dangerous still. One night without incident did not mean they were safe. 

The day went without incident. There was a stray walker on the other side of the fence on the south slope. They killed it and went back to find the feed situation for their few remaining chickens. They cleaned out the coop and left the few eggs in there for the chance of some more chickens growing up. That seemed to be all that was left though. No horses, no cows. The crop of corn that was in the west field was past time to harvest. Best they could do was go out and manually try to get enough dried corn that hadn’t spoiled for feed and seed the following year. 

The following year. When Troy had said that it made Nick smile. He hadn’t planned that far in advance. It seemed that ever since this thing had started all he could do was think about the now and the tomorrow at tops. Anything past that seemed useless to plan. 

The days turned to weeks and their lives had fallen into a routine. It was good and it was peaceful. Nick found that without the constant nag of other people around, Troy was actually very sociable and easy to get along with. They fixed what needed fixing, and hadn’t even needed to wander out to scavenge. The farm had everything they needed. It was dangerously close to perfect. 

In the evenings after all the work was done, they would take turns cooking and cleaning. After they would read or watch a movie. The son had an extensive library of movies and a laptop. The laptop ran on less juice so they used that more than the television and DVD player. Showers and bed.

\-----------------------------

It was lunch time and it would be their first time eating some of the eggs. The chickens were up to fifteen now and they decided it was time for a long-lost breakfast lunch. Nick called it Brunch but it wasn’t really. He had some summer sausage but no potatoes. Maybe he would need to get Troy to go to town and find some potato seeds if that’s what they were. He liked hash browns and any kind of potato.

When he walked in he was greeted with a foreign voice. 

“How many you got with you, boy?” the man asked. 

Nick thought about lying but what would be the use. The man had a machete. No gun that he could see and Nick’s was at the small of his back. He never left the house without it. In the house, it was always in reaching distance. “One other, you?”

The man chuckled. He was well over six feet tall, thick arms and chest without being overweight. No, this man was very much in shape. If he didn’t take him down he wouldn’t get a second chance. He must have come in through the back side of the house. Nick had been in the chicken coop but he thought he would have seen someone walking across the yard and to the front door. 

“Well now, why would I go and tell you that?” Southern drawl. Typical redneck. 

“I thought that was how this went, you ask a question, I ask a question. You are after all in my house.” Nick set the basket of eggs down slowly. Hopefully, he could save them. For some reason, he didn’t think this was going to end with both of them breathing. 

“Now, let’s be fair. This isn’t your house. I seen the pictures. You are not in a one of them.” The man stepped out of the mouth of the hallway and into the living room. His machete was in his right hand at his side. 

Nick sidestepped, putting some furniture between him and the redneck. “They invited us,” Nick stated. True enough. The note was an invitation and he liked to think it was more for someone like himself than someone like this idiot. He stepped again, this time with the lamp in front of him and slipped his right hand to his back for his gun. 

“I doubt that, and you need to stop moving.” 

“Even if they didn’t, the way things are I think we’ve gone back to staking a claim. We found this place, it’s ours.” Nick stopped moving. His hand was already wrapped around his gun. He would get off at least one shot, maybe two. 

“Why don’t you call your girlfriend and we’ll barter for the house and her,” the man said.

Nick laughed. Troy would be amused being referred to as his girlfriend. The man rushed. Nick pulled his gun and fired. He hit the man in the shoulder and the second shot went wild. When the man hit him he felt the air being knocked out of him. His head hit the wall and a hand closed around his wrist. It squeezed and beat it against the wall until the gun dropped.

After the gun was on the floor the man picked him up and threw him back toward the front door. He tried to pull himself to his feet but something hard hit his head. He had no idea what it was but the world was suddenly a bit blurry and kind of lopsided. Or was that him? 

Nick was flipped over and a solid blow hit his cheek right where Troy had hit him a few weeks ago on the side of the road. More spinning and then there was a loud bang and something hot and wet splattered across his face.

\-----------------------------

The ringing was so loud in his ears. Though ringing would imply the sound coming and going. It was more like a constant bell that had no fucking off switch. A hand was wiping at his face and there were something behind the ringing but he had no idea what it was.

When he opened his eyes he was still on the floor and the ringing was still in his ears but he could hear Troy. “Nick, Nick, are you alright?” His shirt was open and Troy’s hands were searching for wounds. 

“Troy?” Nick asked the stupid question. He knew it was Troy but he couldn’t make his brain work his mouth to say anything else. 

“Did he hurt you?” Troy asked a bit slower than before. Concern etched small lines in his forehead. 

“Rang my bell a bit,” Nick said and covered the hand on his chest. “That’s all.”

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. “Did he say if he was alone?”

“No, he avoided… avoided the question,” Nick said and tried to sit up but Troy’s hand held him down. 

“Stay put. Wouldn’t want you to throw up if you have a concussion,” Troy could not believe the relief he felt knowing that Nick was okay. His entire body relaxed a bit. 

Troy cupped Nick’s face. He’d removed most the blood. Something inside him pulled at his groin. He liked seeing Nick like this. Bloodied and a bit wounded. He knew that made him sick but that wasn’t exactly a news flash. 

Nick covered the hand on his face. “I’m fine,” he said though his voice sounded a bit odd. “Are you going to let me up?” he asked. 

Troy shook his head. “What if I like you right where you are?” 

Nick felt his prick swell. “Under you?” he asked. Was he flirting? When did this become a thing with them? Was it just a carnal need that sprung up from lack of options? Or something more?

“Yes,” Troy said and lowered his head. 

The first touch of their lips was gentle. It was like a soft press of lips. Troy’s lips moved in a small open and close over Nick’s bottom lip and then his top. He reciprocated and moved his lips accordingly. It was like they were testing the feel of one another. 

Nick’s hands slid up Troy’s shoulders and when they latched behind his neck the kiss grew. Suddenly it was more. Their mouths parted for one another and their tongues tangled. Troy had fallen between Nick’s parted legs and he was thrusting his hips against Nick’s. 

The world spun as their mouths ate at one another. The lips swelled from the friction and their tongues thrust into one another claiming a prize they hadn’t known they needed. Troy reached a hand down between them and ripped at the jeans Nick was wearing, happy to find he still wasn’t wearing any underwear. He found his cock, and though he’d never touched another but his own he found it pleasurable. The thick length, the swollen head and the fact that Nick groaned when he wrapped his hands around it. 

Nick was beyond aroused and knew that if Troy didn’t slow down he was going to come too soon. He reached a hand down to close around Troy’s wrist. “I’m gonna come.” He warned. 

“That’s the idea,” Troy responded and moved to kiss and suck at Nick’s neck while he stroked him faster. 

Nick groaned loudly. He pulled at Troy’s t-shirt so he could claw at his warm flesh. Both hands gripped at his back for purchase. Heat was racing through his body as if he was on fire. Tingling erupted in his groin and suddenly he was thrusting into Troy’s hand and coming with a loud cry. 

Troy pumped him and then lifted them both to standing. The body of the would-be assailant lay lifeless behind them as he turned Nick to face the dining room table. Troy took off Nick’s shirt, and he pulled his pants down, helped him get one foot out and then ripped his own jeans open. 

He placed himself at Nick’s entrance and found it too tight. He’d never been with a man and had no idea how to make it fit. Outside of fingering. He used to love fingering girls. He spit on his fingers and pushed them into Nick’s ass. 

“Ugh! Fuck!” Nick was breathing so hard he thought he would hyperventilate. The fingers burned a bit and he felt as if he could barely fit them in there let alone Troy’s cock. Which he had no idea how big he was. He didn’t imagine a guy like him would have a small cock. 

The fingers thrust into him again and he cried out. They were moving faster, thrusting and his cock was getting hard again. How the fuck that was possible he didn’t know. But Troy was rubbing against his prostate and it felt fucking fantastic. No wonder guys fucked other guys if this was how it felt. 

“Troy, please….” Nick begged. 

Troy was finding it difficult to stay wet inside of Nick. It wasn’t like a girl. There was heat but not enough lubrication. His eyes scanned the table and kitchen.

“Gimme… gimme a sec,” Troy said. He hadn’t realized he was so breathless. He was turned on. Harder than he’d ever been in his life. He pulled his pants up a bit so he could walk. “Don’t move.”

He grabbed the olive oil and when he turned he found Nick staring at him. He was bent over the table, arms folded under his head while he watched him. He couldn’t believe that he found the sight extremely hot. So hot that a bit of pre-come oozed out of him. 

 

“Fuck,” Troy said and walked back slowly to take in the sight. 

He situated himself once more, pushed his pants down and poured some of the olive oil on his hand on his cock. He stroked himself and when he slid two fingers back in Nick it was much easier. The disgruntled sound Nick made had him chuckling. 

“Didn’t think you would be the impatient type,” he said and found that spot that made him groan. “You don't’ like this?” he asked and added another finger to thrust inside of him. 

Nick gasped. His back arched and he turned to watch Troy over his shoulder. “Yessss, fuck yes. Just… ugh. Just want you, inside…” 

Troy licked his lips and couldn’t agree more. He pulled his fingers from Nick’s body and slicked his cock once more before placing it at Nick’s tight pucker. His ass was contracting like it was begging for something to be inside it once more.

“Fuck,” Troy said again. When did he turn gay? Why was looking at Nick’s ass waiting for him the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Nick made an agitated sound and he stopped thinking about the why’s and placed his cock at Nick’s body. 

Nick hissed when Troy pushed slowly into him. It hurt like a son of a bitch. His body was being stretched open and he had to remember to breathe. The pain was blissful in a way he’d never experienced. It was better than anything he’d experienced and then Troy hit his end and he grunted. It hurt but felt amazing at the same time. 

Troy was sure he’d never felt anything so tight around his dick. No girl was this tight and hot. Nick’s body strangled his cock and it was all he could do not to come right then and there. He took a few shaky breaths and pulled back. His hands gripped Nick’s hips and he began a slow rhythm that had them both grunting, moaning and making noises he hoped never stopped.

Sweat beaded on his brow, slicked Nick’s back and Troy slid his hand up through the sweat to grip his shoulder with one hand. He used the hand to jerk him back while he thrust forward and things got intense. They both cried out and the gentle glide of their bodies was replaced with hard thrusts. 

Troy felt his balls tighten and his thrusts became erratic. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated over and over with each sudden stop when his cock hit the end of Nick’s body. Nick had reached down and was jerking himself fast enough his arm was shaking. The sight was enough and Troy grunted loudly as he came inside Nick. 

Nick cried out. Come erupted from his cock in a splash to the floor. Their bodies were heaving in attempts to get more air. It was quiet except for their breathing and when Troy pulled back Nick whined at the feel of him slipping from his body. 

He tried to stand and found he couldn’t. Troy caught him before he went down. “Don’t move, idiot,” he said and kissed his shoulder. 

Nick chuckled. “Should we shower first or get rid of the body?” 

“Shower, so I can fuck you again,” Troy said. His cock twitched at the idea. 

Nick laughed this time. “Eventually we’ll need to clean up the mess.”

“Later,” Troy whispered and turned Nick in his arms to kiss him. It was long and searching. Gentle but a but forceful. As if Nick had no choice but to open to him. 

Nick finally broke the kiss and looked down. He had to see him this time. Troy was large. Even though he wasn’t hard, he was big. The head of his cock hung dangerously low. Nick couldn’t believe that he had all of that inside of him moments before. “Jesus,” he said. 

“What?” Troy asked. 

“I think if you keep fucking me with that thing, I won’t be able to walk soon,” Nick said as he looked up at Troy. 

“Challenge accepted,” Troy said and started leading them down the hallway, around the body.


End file.
